Draco Dilemmas
by jayjay6000
Summary: Draco hates to admit his fealings for Hermioneafter all she's mugglebornbut after his father dies it gets very hard to hide it.DH.Takes place durring 7th year. Chap.3 up
1. Chapter One

AN: My First Draco/Hermione fic! Hope you like it. It takes place during Draco's seventh year of Hogwarts.

                                                                                                            Draco Dilemmas

CHAPTER ONE 

      Draco Malfoy looked at himself in the mirror once again before he left. He knew he looked fine, but something was different, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

      Just then, there came a knock on the door. 'Who is it now?' he thought to himself.

      "Draco! Mother wants you." Called the high-pitched voice of his sister, Michelle. 

      "Ok, Michelle. Tell her I'll be right down," said Draco.

      "But she wants you now, Draco!" said Michelle.

      "Fine, fine! I'm coming." Draco said as he stepped towards the door and opened it.

      There was Michelle, standing there in the doorway, with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. 

      "Get out of the way!" He snapped at the little, seven-year-old, blonde-haired girl in front of him.

      "No, you've got to say 'please'." She said shaking her head, making her pigtails waver.

      "Fine! _Please_ get out of the way." He said annoyed.

      "Ok!" She said. And she left, skipping down the hallway back to her room. He rolled his eyes. 'Little sisters, who needs them?"

      He went down stairs to the living room, where his mother was waiting for him. 

      "Yes, Mother?" He said as he entered the room.

      "Are you packed, Draco? Your father is leaving in a few hours, with or without you." Narcissa said, adjusting his school robes.

      "Almost, Mother, I've just got a few things left to pack, and I'll be done."

      "Well you better hurry up, your father is waiting. You don't want to be late for the train."

      "Yes, Mother." With that, he turned around and left.

      After he had packed, he called his falcon, Shadow, and put her in her cage. Then he picked up his cats, Chips and Patches, and put them in their carrier and went down to the Entrance Hall of the Malfoy Manor, where his father was waiting. He shifted his hands so that he could carry the cage, carrier, and his trunk. 

      "Are you forgetting something, Draco?" his father asked.

      "Oh! Almost forgot about that." Said Draco, as he pulled out his Prefect badge from his pocket and pinned it to the front of is robes. 

      "Now are you ready, Draco?"

      "As ready as I'll ever be. Are we Apparating, Father?"

      "Yes, Draco. Now hold on." He grabbed a hold of Draco's right wrist and Apparated.

AN: So, how was it Please Read and Review and let me know. Also, check out my other fic, Adventures of Glahanon.     


	2. Chapter Two

Can you believe it! It is **_eleven degrees_ outside and a **_foot of snow_**! It may not seem much for some people, but for someone who _doesn't_ get any snow that is something. Did anyone hear about the fire on the set of PoA? The news said that a spark from the Hogwarts Express caught a field of heather on fire. That puts production about a day or two behind.  It was rumored to be scheduled to come out in theaters June something 2005. I hope that the third movie comes out in 2005 so that they would have more time to make the movie better than the first two. I have links to news site, with updating news about the third movie and the fifth book, if anybody wants it.**

Ok, here's chapter two. _Goddess Hermione_: about your review, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that it took so darn long.  Remember, this is a fourteen, nearly fifteen, year old girl writing this. 

There's not much I can tell you about Michelle A. Malfoy that's already been told. She looks a lot like her mother. She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of the time her hair is put into pigtails.  She acts a lot like other seven-year-olds, but a little more smarter, behavior wise. She's her parents little girl/favorite child, which makes Draco jealous sometimes, because they will pay more attention to her, rather than him. I had to stick with a normal, but not real common name since any of the Latinish names I knew didn't quite fit to the Malfoy name. If there is anything more you want to know about her, put it in your review and that goes for everyone. If you have a question about _anything, just put it in your review, I'll be happy to answer anyone's question about the story. _On with it!

Chapter Two

"Wormtail, fetch me Malfoy!" Lord Voldemort commanded malevolently. He was sitting in his normal high-backed chair by the fireplace, pondering on his nearly formed plan.

"Y-yes, My Lord." Wormtail answered, as he left to do what he was told to do. 

"If this works, Nagini, we'll have no trouble obtaining absolute power over the whole world. They will all gravel at our feet, and will pay for what they did to me and my followers," he said with a vindictive smile on his ghostly white face. 

@@@@@@@

Draco and Lucius appeared at Platform 9 ¾ a few seconds later. Draco looked at the clock. 'I've arrived just in time with a few minutes to go.' Draco thought bitterly. He always got there early. 'Oh well.' He thought, 'no big deal.' He started walking towards the shiny, scarlet train.

All of a sudden, his father grabbed his shoulder before he could take half a step.

"Stop right there, Draco." His father said.

"What?" Said Draco turning around to face his father. 

"Listen to me; don't get yourself in to any trouble. Moreover, try to make decent grades this year. I want to see a fair amount of N.E.W.T.s from you. Are you going to stay for the holidays?"

"I will Father, and yes, I'm going to stay." Said Draco bored.

"Well, I'll see you next year then." Said Lucius, shaking his son's hand. "You had better get on the train. Go on."

"Good bye, Father."

"Good bye, Draco." And with that Lucius Apparated, leaving his son behind. (AN: gosh, that sounds _so melodramatic 0_0)_

"And good riddance to you too, _Father," growled Draco. With that last statement, he boarded the train, and out of sight. _

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"He is here, Master," piped the squeaking voice of Wormtail. 

"Good, Wormtail, good." said Voldemort in a horrifyingly calm tone of voice "Now, leave us."

Voldemort waited until Wormtail was out of the room, then he said, "Lucius, come forward." 

"Yes, Master." He stepped forward, toward his master.

"Lucius, there is a band of half-elves headed to Hogwarts," said Voldemort, profoundly, "doing something for Dumbledore." 

"What does this have to do with me?" 

"I have a mission for you," Voldemort sneered. "And you have no choice but to accept it. I want you to follow them. There will be a point where I will signal you to grab one of the older boys, preferably the oldest, and then bring him to me."

"What for, Riddle?"

"To complete The Plan, my dear Lucius," he laughed darkly, "to complete The Plan."  

"And when do you want this done, Riddle?"

"Now."

AN: Ah yes, the Cliffhanger, the most awful thing in the world, but most useful at certain times. So how did you like it? R/R please, to tell me. Moreover, remember if you have any questions put it in your review or you can e-mail it to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's DD chapter 3 (hay! that rhymes)! Someone asked what the name of this fic has to do with the fic itself, and I say this: patience. All will be revealed in good time. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been having to do a lot of work lately.  Therefore, it has been vary hectic over the past few days for me. 

**__**

**_Warning: Draco Malfoy has escaped from the nearest Harry Potter book. Malfoy is highly armed and dangerously out of character, approach him with caution. Do be warned he is headed your way. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bro., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and anyone else who owns him will pay big money for his capture. Stay tuned for further updates about the situation as they come. That is all, thank you.     _**

(AN: HEHEHEHE!!!!! I had to put that in there, just to warn you that he is still at large.  =^_._^=

You are seriously going to hate me for this chap. but it has got to be done.)

Chapter Three

Draco stepped onto the train and immediately started looking for an empty compartment. All of a sudden, there came a voice directed towards him. 

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to see who was yelling at him. 

He saw a boy about his age standing a few feet away from him, in the corridor. The boy had long, midnight black hair and deep, dark eyes. He was already wearing his school robes and under them, Draco noticed he was wearing all black from neck to shoes (even his fingernails were painted black). He was very well groomed and his hair was well taken care of. 'He seems vary rich. And a lot like me,' thought Draco.

"Have we met? If we have, I don't seem to remember you, if we did," said Draco coolly.

"No, we haven't met." The boy answered. "Your father was my father's best friend at school. He's told me a lot about you and your family." 

"And who, exactly, is your father?" Draco asked. 

"Follow me and I'll tell you." 

"Fine."

Draco followed the boy down the corridor to an empty compartment at the end. The boy held the door for Draco, and stepped inside after him. He sat down on the seat by the window, the boy sat down opposite him. 

"You're asking yourself who I am," the boy said. "In which I will answer this: my name is Tobias-Sebastian Snape. My friends call me Sabere, for short. I have a brother on this train whose name is Seymour Snape; he is two years younger then me."

"So, you are Snape's son?" Draco asked, incredulously (AN: **_Warning!!!_**).     

"Yep, that's me!" said Sabere. 

"I didn't know Snape had children!"

"Most people who know him usually don't."

"Wow. I—" 

"Ahem!" 

Both Draco and Sabere looked in the direction of the noise. There, standing in the doorframe, was a boy. He looked a lot like Sabere but younger, more rugged looking ('possibly a fourth or fifth year,' thought Draco.). 

"Draco, I'd like you to meet my brother Seymour."

"So, you're Seymour," said Draco, shaking the hand that Seymour had offered him. "You two look so much alike, I can barely tell you two apart!" 

"Yes, everyone says that."

Something strange happened then. Draco saw Seymour look a Sabere as though questioning him. Then Sabere, who seemed to understand him, frowned and shook his head slightly, then mouthed something to him. Seymour looked disappointed. 

Then they noticed the puzzled look Draco was giving them and stopped. 

'What was that all about?' Draco wondered. 

"Anyway, I hear you are having problems with your father lately," said Sabere.

"How did you guess?" said Draco sarcastically

"I heard you out on the platform when you came," said Sabere. 

"Is that so." 

However, Sabere wasn't listening. He had a blank expression on his face as he looked towards the compartment door. Draco looked to see who it was. 

It was Potter.

An: I wander what _he_ could be doing here. I know that it is a little short; I'll try to make it longer next time. Moreover, for those who are badgering about the romance part, it is coming in the next chapter. I want to remind you that this is a short story, with many short chapters!! So be patient. And Review too. Me like Reviews!!!    


End file.
